Future fighter!
"Future fighter!" (Ｆｕｔｕｒｅ　ｆｉｇｈｔｅｒ！, Fyūchā faitā!) es el segundo tema musical de cierre japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, interpretado por Kensho Ono y Yoshimasa Hosoya. Se estrenó el 9 de noviembre de 2014 en el episodio 31. Fue reemplazado por ARC of Smile! en el episodio 50. Vídeos Versión 1 = center|600 px |-| Versión completa = thumb|center|600 px |-| Versión instrumental = center|600 px Letra (Versión TV) Kanji = 笑顔がそこにある限り Ｗａｎｎａ　ｋｅｅｐ　ｏｎ　ｓｈｉｎｉｎ’！ 究極のＰｒｉｄｅかけて Ｗａｎｎａ　ｂｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ どんな時を信じてる 自分の明日を いま　勇気の翼でＪｕｓｔ　ｆｌｙ　ａｗａｙ！ Ｗｅ　ａｒｅ　ｆｕｔｕｒｅ　ｆｉｇｈｔｅｒｓ！ この魂のデュエル（闇を切り裂け　奇跡のＣａｒｄ！） ぶつかり合う時空超えたバトル（おたのしみはこれからだ！） それぞれの夢を手に入れるために Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！ Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！！ |-| Romaji = Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri Wanna keep on shinin'! Kyūkyoku no Pride kakete Wanna be the perfect! Donna toki mo shinjiteru Jibun no ashita wo Ima yūki no tsubasa de Just fly away! We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no dyueru (Yami wo kirisake kiseki no kādo!) Butsukari au jikū koeta batoru (Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!) Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tame ni Ikuze saikyō no mirai Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! |-| Español = Mientras que esa sonrisa esté allí ¡Quiero seguir brillando! Voy a jugármelo todo por mi orgullo definitivo ¡Quiero ser perfecto! No importa cuándo, creeremos En nuestro mañana Ahora, en las alas del coraje, ¡sólo vuela! ¡Somos futuros luchadores! Este duelo del alma (¡rebana a través de la oscuridad, carta de los milagros!) Enfrentamiento de cabezas en la batalla que trasciende el espacio y el tiempo (¡La diversión acaba de empezar!) Para nuestros sueños recoger en nuestras manos Vamos, hacia el futuro definitivo ¡Nunca te rindas! ¡¡Nunca te rindas!! ¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!! ¡¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!!! Letra (Versión completa) Kanji = 笑顔がそこにある限り Ｗａｎｎａ　ｋｅｅｐ　ｏｎ　ｓｈｉｎｉｎ’！ 究極のＰｒｉｄｅかけて Ｗａｎｎａ　ｂｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ どんな時を信じてる 自分の明日を いま　勇気の翼でＪｕｓｔ　ｆｌｙ　ａｗａｙ！ Ｗｅ　ａｒｅ　ｆｕｔｕｒｅ　ｆｉｇｈｔｅｒｓ！ この魂のデュエル（闇を切り裂け　奇跡のＣａｒｄ！） ぶつかり合う時空超えたバトル（おたのしみはこれからだ！） それぞれの夢を手に入れるために Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！ Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！！ 勝負に迷いなどいらない Ｗａｎｎａ　ｂｅ ｔｈｅ　ｌｅｇｅｎｄ！ 傷つく事を恐れずに Ｗａｎｎａ　ｋｅｅｐ　ｏｎ　ｇｏｉｎ’！ 胸の奥にあふれていく　無限の Ｅｎｅｒｇｙ 解き放て思いを Ｒｅａｃｈ ｆｏｒ ｔｈｅ　ｓｋｙ！ Ｗｅ　ａｒｅ　ｆｕｔｕｒｅ　ｆｉｇｈｔｅｒｓ！ この情熱のデュエル（進化と融合　王者のPｏｗｅｒ！） 高まりあう　光と闇のバトル （描けよアーク　ペンデュラム召喚） 本当の強さ手に入れるために　目指せ最強のミライ Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！ Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！！ どんな時を信じてる 自分の明日を いま　勇気の翼でＪｕｓｔ　ｆｌｙ　ａｗａｙ！ Ｗｅ　ａｒｅ　ｆｕｔｕｒｅ　ｆｉｇｈｔｅｒｓ！ この魂のデュエル（闇を切り裂け　奇跡のＣａｒｄ！） ぶつかり合う時空超えたバトル（おたのしみはこれからだ！） それぞれの夢を手に入れるために Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！ Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｇｉｖｅ　ｕｐ！！！！ |-| Romaji = Egao ga soko ni aru kagiri Wanna keep on shinin'! Kyūkyoku no Pride kakete Wanna be the perfect! Donna toki mo shinjiteru Jibun no ashita wo Ima yūki no tsubasa de Just fly away! We are future fighters! Kono tamashii no dyueru (Yami wo kirisake kiseki no kādo!) Butsukari au jikū koeta batoru (Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!) Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tame ni Ikuze saikyō no mirai Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! Shōbu ni mayoi nado iranai Wanna be the legend! Kizutsuku koto wo osorezu ni Wanna keep on goin’! Mune no oku ni afureteku Mugen no enāji Tokihanate omoi wo Reach for the sky! We are future fighters! Kono jounetsu no dyueru (Shinka to yūgō wo ōja no pawā!) Takamari au hikari to yami no batoru (Egake yo āku pendyuramu shōkan!) Hontō no tsuyosa te ni ireru tame ni Mezase saikyō no mirai Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! Donna toki mo shinjiteru Jibun no ashita wo Ima yūki no tsubasa de Just fly away! We are future fighters! Kono tamashī no dyueru (Yami wo kirisake kiseki no kādo!) Butsukari au jikū koeta batoru (Otanoshimi wa kore kara da!) Sorezore no yume wo te ni ireru tame ni Ikuze saikyō no mirai Never give up! Never give up!! Never give up!!! Never give up!!!! |-| Español = Mientras que esa sonrisa esté allí ¡Quiero seguir brillando! Voy a jugármelo todo por mi orgullo definitivo ¡Quiero ser perfecto! No importa cuándo, creeremos En nuestro mañana Ahora, en las alas del coraje, ¡sólo vuela! ¡Somos futuros luchadores! Este duelo del alma (¡rebana a través de la oscuridad, carta de los milagros!) Enfrentamiento de cabezas en la batalla que trasciende el espacio y el tiempo (¡La diversión acaba de empezar!) Para nuestros sueños recoger en nuestras manos Vamos, hacia el futuro definitivo ¡Nunca te rindas! ¡¡Nunca te rindas!! ¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!! ¡¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!!! La duda no tiene cabida en este juego ¡Quiero ser la leyenda! Nunca tengas miedo de hacerte daño ¡Quiero seguir adelante! Rebosante dentro de su pecho Es energía infinita Establece tus sentimientos libres, ¡deja que lleguen al cielo! ¡Somos futuros luchadores! Este duelo de pasiones (¡Evolución y Fusión, el poder de un gobernante!) La tensión aumenta en la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad (¡Dibuja un arco, vamos a Invocar por Péndulo!) Para comprender la fuerza genuina en nuestras manos Vamos a aspirar hacia el futuro definitivo ¡Nunca te rindas! ¡¡Nunca te rindas!! ¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!! ¡¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!!! No importa cuándo, creeremos En nuestro mañana Ahora, en las alas del coraje, ¡sólo vuela! ¡Somos futuros luchadores! Este duelo del alma (¡rebana a través de la oscuridad, carta de los milagros!) Enfrentamiento de cabezas en la batalla que trasciende el espacio y el tiempo (¡La diversión acaba de empezar!) Para nuestros sueños recoger en nuestras manos Vamos, hacia el futuro definitivo ¡Nunca te rindas! ¡¡Nunca te rindas!! ¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!! ¡¡¡¡Nunca te rindas!!!! Personajes presentes * Yuya Sakaki * Yuzu Hiragi * Noboru Gongenzaka * Shuzo Hiragi * Sora Shiun'in * Yoko Sakaki * Yusho Sakaki * Futoshi Harada * Ayu Ayukawa * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Nico Smiley * Masumi Kotsu * Yaiba Todo * Hokuto Shijima * Reiji Akaba * Shingo Sawatari * Shun Kurosaki * Yuto Monstruos de duelo thumb|275px * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos * Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Elevado * Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Ardiente * Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Revolucionario * Oso Atemorizante * Mayosenju Daibak * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Rúnicos * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Bestiales * 3 Fichas Hipo * Artistamigo Hipo Genial * Artistamigo Compañaga * Artistamigo Topofeliz * Artistamigo Bufandaleón * Artistamigo Amigoburro * Mago Contemplaestrellas * Mago Contemplatiempo * Artistamigo Sellotortuga * Artistamigo Pincháguila * Artistamigo Martillefante * Artistamigo Resorganso Cartas * Caballero-Gema Dama Diamante Brillante * Sable-XX Gottoms * Constelación Ptolomeo M7 * Castillo en Ruinas del Ocaso Curiosidades * Este tema musical de cierre es cantado por los actores de voz de Yuya Sakaki y Reiji Akaba, y sus letras están basadas en sus personajes. * Cuando Yuzu Hiragi está mirando su brazalete, la Ciudad Heartland puede verse en ruinas en el fondo. Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V